In Darkness There is Light
by SilverWolf98
Summary: Meet Akemi Shihoin daughter of Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara. She's Squad 11's lieutenant but she doesn't get along with Kenpachi, than again she was sent there to spy on him. Soi Fon begins to act strange and Marichiyo goes missing. Komamura recommends the next captain. Tetsuzaemon almost dies. Plot twists. Betrayal. Alliances. And more.


Name: Akemi Shihoin

Zanpakto: Cover this word in ash hiryu (fire dragon)

Bankai: nainsugeto no hiryu (fire dragon of the ninth gate)

"Don't be so mean Ikkaku," I pouted crossing my arms.

"Don't be so whiney," he said back trying to mock me.

"I'll make you eat those words," I said readying my zanpakto.

"You sure?" he taunted coming in fast for a hard blow towards my head. I flash stepped behind him before he even had time to blink I swung to his exposed back and knocked him over. Ikkaku fell gasping for breath his back cut open.

"Now come on Ikkaku I KNOW you can fight better than that. Don't be so slow," I said sweetly taunting him. He looked up at me as I held my sword behind me down by my legs as I gazed down on him laying helplessly on the ground.

"You're too fast for your own good ya know?" he questioned me barely having enough breath to speak.

"You didn't kill him did you?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see the Squad 7 Lieutenant and Squad 7 Captain.

"Tetsuzaemon! Captain Komamura!" I exclaimed running over with a smile. My pale blonde hair bounced around me as I ran over.

"I think you might want to get your third seat some help," Captain Komamura commented.

"Your right I should probably take him to Squad 4!" I said smiling at Komamura.

"You are too much like your mother Akemi," I turned to see Captain Kyoraku.

"Shunsui! What brings you here!" I said happily almost bursting with energy.

"He is a captain!?" Tetsuzaemon exclaimed shocked.

"Tetsuzaemon calm down I'm sure there is a reason behind that," Captain Komamura reasoned.

"She has always called me Shunsui. It's ok Sajin I've known the squirt since she was born. I was good friends with her mother and father when they were both captains," he said rubbing my hair.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid anymore!" I huffed fixing my disheveled hair.

"Shouldn't your job as our Lieutenant be to watch out for your squad!" Ikkaku yelled from his spot on the ground.

"Oh hey Ikkaku!" I said momentarily forgetting about him.

"Is there anything you guys need so I can take Ikkaku to Squad 4?" I asked the two captains and fellow lieutenant.

"I have paperwork for Kenpachi," Shunsui told me handing me a stack of papers.

"I wished to speak with Captain Zaraki about something important," Captain Komamura said politely.

"He's in the office come with me I'll take you to him," I turned then to Ikkaku, "Hey Ikkaku! Stay there a moment will ya!? I'll be right back!" I led the two men to the office where I put the papers on the desk and turned to the captain.

"Captain, Captain Komamura has come to see you sir. I must take Ikkaku to Squad 4," I told him taking my leave.

"Did you injure him in training again?" he asked stopping me in my tracks in the doorframe.

"M-m-maybe," I stuttered afraid of his reaction. Ikkaku and Yumchika are his favorites!

"Ikkaku will be fine. Take him to his room let him sleep it off," Captain waved it off as nothing.

"But captain!" I shouted at him. "Ikkaku is seriously hurt he needs help!" I defended Ikkaku.

"He's too slow. Take his zankpakto next time you train him. Teach him your flashstep or whatever you call it. I don't really care but if a mere girl can defeat my third seat so easily than obviously he's holding back. I've seen his strength but you have never faught whole heartedly. How you were assigned my lieutenant I will never know. It was that fool Soi Fon," Captain Zaraki baited.

"Captain whether you agree or not I AM taking Ikkaku to Squad 4 for medical treatment. I have already finished today's paperwork and trained the soul reapers you asked me to. I am leaving than for the day," my voice was deadly calm as I stared the man before me down.

"And to think I would get a fight out of you. You have never even released your shikai, I doupt you have even attained shikai. The only thing you are good at is running away. Your fast I'll give you that but you are not fit for Squad 11 lieutenant so why you were assigned I will never know," his words burned me up. I didn't ask to be here but yet he acts like it was my choice.

"Cover this world in ash...Hiryu!" I held up my zankpakto as the blade became a sword with a rivet down the center with flame I moved it threw the air as it moved and created flames.

"Well, now you've seen my shikai but don't think I'll show you my hand," I sheathed my sword and was gone.

"Akemi...Shihoin," I stopped dead in my tracks. The only people who know of my real identity were Soi Fon, Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Byakuya (only because he figured it out).

"What did you say Kenpachi Zaraki?" I questioned my voice deadly.

"Your Yoruichi Shihoin's daughter, Akemi Shihoin. I always wondered why captains...captains here during the last treachery favored you. They claimed to know your parents, parents who USED to be captains," he said harshly.

"You don't know them. They're only memories now in the soul society, but very few do remember them. They're Yoruichi Shihoin, former captain of Squad 2 and ex-general of the stealth forces, and Kisuke Urahara, ex-captain of Squad 12 and founder of the department of Research and Development," I never turned around the whole time

"So why don't you tell me why they forced you on me?" he questioned. Captain Komamura and Tetsuzaemon hadn't moved an inch.

"Zaraki do not do this the girl has nothing to hide," Captain Komamura defended me.

"You want the truth?" I turned around and stared him dead in his eye.

"Akemi?" both the other two were shocked. Captain Zaraki nodded.

"I was originally the third seat for Squad 2 and head of the confinement squad. You see it was my job to ensure all dangerous elements in the Soul Society were secured. I had a group that worked for me. Some were spread among all squads keeping an eye on things. After the defection of Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen Captain Soi Fon took over. She never trusted you and you turning to help the ryoka during the invasion was the last straw. She sent me here to keep an eye on you. You never knew this but when I graduated from the academy I was placed under you but Soi Fon moved me. She figured if I was anything like my mother I would be useful to her. And now she has me here. I will warn you though Captain Zaraki you do one small thing to make you untrustworthy and I will have you rotting away the rest of your miserable life in the Maggot's Nest," I finished with my threat and turned to leave.

"So why me?" he asked.

"I do not know. Soi Fon wanted me gone she started acting weird, shady almost. All of her ranking officers were gone in 3 days. We were split up among the squads. And no one has seen Marichiyo for weeks. Something is wrong, and I don't intend to wait around and find out what it is. So if you would captain I must leave," I left this time but as I walked out I bumped into a very bandaged up Ikkaku.

"What the hell you were supposed to come back!" he shouted at me.

"I'm sorry I was hung up with the captain. Now if you'll excuse me I need to look into something for the captain," I was gone before he could blink. My flashstep rivaled my mother's. Something was up and I had a bad feeling what it was...

Komamura's P.O.V

What Akemi told Kenpachi. She always seemed way too smart for her own good. I know she is a good person and is only following orders but the fact she's actually working for the stealth forces is unsettling. And the thing about her parents, no wonder why she was on such good terms with the captains that had been here almost as long as the head-captain. Is someone in my squad that had worked for her once...now that I think about it Akemi is good friends and always visiting my 5th seat girl who came from Squad Two. The way she spoke to her captain, she was so confident, I had heard rumors that she was skilled and a spitting image of her mother but I never knew who her mother was.

"What do you want Komamura?" Zaraki was as harsh as always.

"I merely wanted to give you a heads up on a captains meeting and make sure you knew that it has been discussed that your lieutenant is supposed to attend as well," I told Zaraki and watched his eyes narrow.

"Soi Fon's orders?" Zaraki sneered.

"Like your lieutenant said something is up with Soi Fon. No one has see seen Marichiyo and no one has heard anything from Soi Fon. Something's up with Squad Two and it's strange. And what Akemi said, Squad Two got almost all new members 3 months ago, the same time all the rest of the squads got members from Squad Two. Maybe you would be better off giving your lieutenant a chance instead of the way you put her down as if she is scum to you," I told the captain in front of me and quickly earning a fierce look.

"Akemi is exactly what she said she was: a spy. There's no reason to trust her or treat her with respect she's nothing but a deceitful liar. Besides she hardly fights with her zanpakto, she prefers her fists, that's not worthy of respect," Zaraki really is a fool.

"The fact she told you the truth is proof enough that she can be trusted," my lieutenant and I turned to leave.

Akemi P.O.V

I was at the Squad 7 barracks meeting up with Amara Kirut a girl who used to be under my lead in the confinement unit.

"It's definitely strange but Soi Fon always was kind of detached from people, one mistake and you were gone. I mean it is something to look into for sure but I wouldn't overreact," her soft voice did little to soothe my nerves.

"I'm meeting with Chi later, we need to find the lieutenant he has to know something," I was chewing on my thumb like I did when I would think.

"Quite a place for a private conversation don't you think?" I turned around to see Captain Komamura. We were currently under a tree in the courtyard so it would appear as two friends having a casual conversation and not a dead letter drop.

"Two girls sneaking around the barracks is awfully suspicious don't you agree Captain?" I asked him in a way that was not to be questioned.

"It's nice to see you still live up to our expectations Akemi," Amara smiled, and it brought back memories.

"Expectations?" Komamura questioned.

"Yes, she was our unit commander of the stealth forces. She was always a steady force to rely on and it seems she still is to this day," Amara smiled and this time I smiled back at her. Maybe some friendships will always last.

"Well I'm sorry to bother you ladies but Amara could you please deliver some paperwork to Squad 5 when you are done," Captain Komamura asked his 5th seat.

"Of course captain," Amara smiled again.

'She's happy in the 7th division, I'm stuck with that asshat Kenpachi...' I thought.

"And Akemi?" Komamura almost seemed unsure of what he was going to say next.

"Yes captain?" I asked politely, I mean unlike Kenpachi he actually respects others.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Hmm sorry for what?" I asked him.

"For Kenpachi being such a jerk, you didn't ask to be put in his squad," he said seriously. Wow, he's the only one that's realized how much I can't stand my captain, besides those I worked with in the stealth force nobody else, not even my best friends, has realized the tense relationship between me and Kenpachi.

"Thank you Captain, and really it's no big deal," I forced a smile but I could tell Komamura didn't buy it. Komamura pondered his next words before stepping close and leaning down to my ear.

"There's a captain's meeting in 3 days. Word is Soi Fon refused her invitation, and has sealed all gates in the Squad Two barracks," with that he walked away casually. My eyes widened and that fear I was feeling rushed back almost knocking me off my feet.

"Akemi?" Amara sounded worried, but she didn't hear what Captain Komamura just told me either.

"Something definitely is up and I think it's sooner than we realized. Please tell me you have that information I asked you for?" I questioned her. She looked around before leaning in and dropping her voice.

"The names of all the people kicked out for 'issues' and all the one's she transferred in," I scanned the names on the paper she handed me.

"All these all low ranked students fresh out of the academy, Squad Two always took the top students, the best of the best. This doesn't make any sense," I mumbled rescanning the names over and over again.

"And look at this, the people she transferred out were her top seated officers that could last a round or two or in your case have the chance of beating the captain in a fight," Akemi was right all those that were transferred out could hold their own against the captain, and most were close to Soi Fon.

"This doesn't make any sense," I trailed off, once again biting my thumb.

"Well I have to go deliver paperwork, keep in touch," Akemi turned and flash stepped away.

"I better talk to Chi," I mumbled before seeing a Squad 7 member that had lingered for too long and too close. Pretending I was walking off so did the other soul reaper. I quickly looped around and hid my spiritual pressure to tail the suspicious person. They never talked to anyone and just kept walking, a little too fast, towards their destination. Once they got to a section of the barracks no one normally traveled I stepped out in front of them. It was a guy with mousy brown hair and grey eyes with glasses. He was pretty scrawny, tall, but scrawny.

"I didn't over hear anything I swear!" his hands were up and his eyes frantic.

"I didn't ask, but I suppose you have something you wanna tell me now. Just what do you think your doing," I snapped at him.

"I just heard Captain Soi Fon's name and stopped to listen, I've heard rumors she's been acting strange and I just wanted to know if it was true or not," his fear was obvious. If he saw that than he knows Captain Komamura's involved...I ripped open his shihakusho to see the Squad Two emblem.

"Damn it," I cursed. The man jerked out of my grasp. I swung for his head but he easily dodged so I brought my foot up and knocked him over. He feel like a sack of bricks and I knocked him out. I drug him into a nearby storage closet and gagged and tied him up and rushed to Captain Komamura's office. I hid my spiritual pressure and kept an eye out. Drawing closer I could make out a small figure in the doorway of Komamura's office. Soi Fon!

"Stop hiding in the shadows and get out here child," I stepped into the light and she turned to face me a cold glint in her eyes. I looked over her should and saw Tetsuzaemon at sword point and Komamura was trapped as well.

"Let them go they have nothing to do with this!" I shouted at her.

"I should have known that out of everyone you would be the one to figure it out. After all, if you didn't you wouldn't be living up to that great expectation others keep building for you. She leveled her zanpakto at me.

"Sting all enemies to death Suzemebachi," she released her shikai.

I went in for an attack. With her zanpakto's ability it's better to get on the offensive quickly. That's when I saw it out of the corner of my eye. She wasn't actually going to fight me, no she just wanted to finish me off. Her goons were going to do her dirty work. I stopped and looked around. I was surrounded.

"Give up," Soi Fon stated mocking me.

"Do you not know who your talking to. I'm Yoruichi Shihoin's daughter, don't underestimate me," with that I used flash stepped and destroyed the entire squadron in a matter of second with no zanpakto. Soi Fon was livid.

"Your as stuck up as your mother! I will defeat you and I will send your corpse back to her. Natural talent pales in comparison to the hard work I've put in," her spiritual pressure was rising, she flashed towards me and we started fighting. She jumped back and had blood coming down from her mouth, I had some bruises but I wasn't bleeding like Soi Fon.

Komamura's P.O.V

When Tetsuzaemon and I got back to the office we were ambushed my Soi Fon. When she claimed we were working with Akemi I realized they would go after her. Akemi showed up and I just wanted to yell at her to turn around and run. She tried to talk to Soi Fon but it seems Soi Fon wanted no part in that. Akemi destroyed a whole squadron in a matter of seconds. I've never seen anyone that fast, poor guys didn't stand a chance. That's when her and Soi Fon began to fight. You couldn't seen anything just a blur of limbs. They came apart and Soi Fon wiped something off her face. Did Akemi actually make the captain bleed?

"Come on Akemi!" Tetsuzaemon cheered but the zanpakto at his throat was thrust against his skin drawing a thin line of blood. Soi Fon was so confident she could beat Akemi, but I wouldn't count Akemi out, she's as stubborn as a mule.

"That's it!" Soi Fon screamed spiritual pressure rolling off of her and concentrating around her hand with her zanpakto. "Shunko!" Shun-what?

"I didn't want to have to resort to this," Akemi said quietly. She put her arm out to her side and you could begin to see a red spiritual pressure build up, the same along her other arm. Soi Fon seemed taken aback.

"No! You can't know that move! That's impossible!" Soi Fon screamed at me.

"My mother created this technique so of course I know it," she said.

"Now be careful I don't want to kill you," she said deadly calm. That's when her spiritual pressure exploded around her. Her black top became shredded and all she had on was a tight white shirt like Soi Fon's. Spiritual pressure raged around her in a firey red color. They lunged towards each other. Soi Fon had her zanpakto extended but Akemi merely put her hand under Soi Fon's and Soi Fon froze.

"It's not fair. It's not fair!" Soi Fon began to cry as Akemi merely had a hold of Soi Fon's wrist. I felt the spiritual pressure of the other captains and head-captain Yamamoto with their lieutenants. It seems they've picked up on the disturbance. They saw us as 'prisoners' when in actuality Tetsuzaemon was the only one in danger really. Shunsui and Jushiro helped us and asked what happened. We explained everything the best we could when I felt Amara's spiritual pressure.

"Akemi was right," Amara just watched in defeated silence as Soi Fon broke down.

"This is over! Bankai! I don't care I just want you dead!" her zanpakto turned into what looked like a missile.

"Bankai. Nainsugeto no Hiryu," my sword turned into pure flames and I grew wings of flame from my back (much like Toshiro's bankai but a bit different) when Soi Fon fired her weapon. I took off using the wings and managed to narrowly miss it even with my speed (close range, remember?). I dove back down aiming for her chest when a column of orange light went around her. I looked up and saw Gillians. So she's joining Aizen. She lifted into the air and like that she was gone.


End file.
